It is common, especially on commercial airline flights, to provide complimentary toiletry or amenity kits (at times referred to as ‘convenience kit’) for use by travelers. Such kits may be used also by campers, hikers, etc.
These kits typically include small, single-use items which may be useful during travel, such as socks, hand cream, tooth brush and tooth paste, ear-plugs, etc. In general, each kit is contained within a small pouch or sack.
It is known that the lavatories of an aircraft do not retain their cleanliness throughout the duration of a flight, in particular long flights, and thus entering a lavatory barefooted or wearing socks may be an unpleasant experience. Thus, wearing shoes or slippers is desired.
By necessity, these kits, especially on airlines, are small, and thus the number and nature of the items which may be included therein is limited.